To Hell For You
by KuramaLover26
Summary: Kurama thinks his relationship with Hiei is picture perfect, Hiei on the other hand is drifting away from his fox. Yusuke shows up and Hiei thinks he may have chosen the wrong person but what happens when Karasu shows up? Wait where did Kurama go and why is he sick? Kurama/Hiei, Hiei/Yusuke, Karasu/Kurama, Mpreg, WARNING: THERE WILL BE HINTS OF RAPE IN LATER CHAPTERS
1. Chapter 1

[OCCness,abuse,mild rape,and angst.]

Summary: Kurama thinks his relationship is picture perfect but Hiei doesn't. What do Yusuke and Karasu have to do with this?

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of the characters please enjoy my first fan fic!

As the sun began to ascend slowly into the sky the rays trickled into the room shared by the might demons Kurama and Hiei. After many months of tiptoeing around their feelings they finally decided to give it a try. Now the pair had been together for going on almost ten months and the green eyed fox could not be happier. Of course, like many new couples, there are going to be little bumps and hiccups in the beginning of a new relationship. There had been times unfortunately that Kurama had gone to bed crying or Hiei would run away for days at a time leaving Kurama to worry when (or if) he would return.

However, these past few weeks have felt like a dream to Kurama as he snuggled up closer to his sleeping dragon. He had not been feeling to well recently but he just attributed it to not getting enough sleep at night or the stress he sometimes faced at owning his own flower shop. While Kurama spent the days interviewing potential employees and helping out at the shop, Hiei would travel to and from Makai. The two of them had been alone for many years since they never wanted anyone else but each other.  
The pair stretched and began their morning routine which involved making a light breakfast and then a passionate love making session before Hiei would leave for Makai. Kurama took a deep breath of the pillow his lover had laid on that night and pulled out the tear gem necklace Hiei had given him for their sixth month anniversary, "I'll always love you" had been etched on the back. Kurama smiled at the memory of Hiei giving him the necklace latched it on and got to work answering a few e-mails.

Hiei was feeling a little guilty unbeknownst to his lover. These past few weeks had been very stressful on him and little things Kurama did began to annoy him. On returning home a few weeks ago he came home to find his love attempting to cook a very intricate meal. Of course the fox can cook and was great at it, but on this night something did not seem to be clicking in the fox's head. He saw that the fox had over cooked his fresh meat he had just caught the previous day that was rare to find in the demon world.  
Hiei had been looking forward to making a delicious steak when he returned home but he guessed that was now no longer an option. There were pieces of chopped vegetables everywhere and that smell…what was that smell? "Fox?" said Hiei with a disgusted look on his face. "Yes, my love?" Kurama noticed the strange face his lover was making and soon began to realize why. He had forgotten all about the noodles he had put on and they had now turned black and were letting off a not so pleasant smell.

Kurama immediately turned off the heat and grabbed the handle of the pot the burnt noodles lay in. The pot…that was still hot and that Kurama who without any sort of heat protectant decided to grab it with his bare hands. This caused a domino effect as Hiei watched his love drop the noodles onto the floor while his fox ran to run some cool water on his hand. On his way to the sink Kurama tripped on what Hiei could only see as a strand of lettuce and hit his chin on the edge of the counter. Silence. Hiei was in shock "Why is he acting like this? He would have never done this a few months ago, now he seems to forget or do something that causes him injury all the time." With an annoyed "Hn" Hiei went over to the fox to make sure that he was alright. After helping the fox up on his feet he began to clean up the mess his love had without a word.

Kurama stood there for a moment watching his dragon clean up this mess he caused. He felt horrible for ruining dinner because he was just trying to make his love his favorite dish. "I guess I'll be ordering pizza tonight?" Kurama said with a little laugh. Hiei did not seem to think it was that funny and replied "Actually I think I will head back to Makai and finish up a few things so don't wait up."Kurama tried to hide the sadness in his eyes as he watched Hiei flit out of their door. He quickly began to clean up his mess and went to bed no longer feeling like eating.

Kurama awoke the next morning to see that his lover still had not returned home from work. With a small sigh he got out of bed and began to make himself some scrambled eggs and toast for breakfast. Once he had prepared this simple meal he took one bite and then ran straight to the bathroom. He almost didn't make it before the chunks started to spew from his mouth. After he finished puking he wet a wash cloth and gently patted around his mouth and began to start brushing his teeth. "That was very strange" he thought as he brushed his teeth slowly.

TBC please rate & review


	2. Chapter 2

As Hiei made his way through the portal connecting the Demon World to the Human World he let out a small sigh. He had been gone for three days and he knew how Kurama could be, but he couldn't bring himself to come home any faster. He was still a bit annoyed with the fox's recent antics and just wanted to have some time to himself before going back to their shared home. He took the scenic route home and discovered a park he had never really seen before "that's weird I have been here often enough that I would have known if there was a park here." with a shrug he found an empty bench and sat down. Travelling from Demon World to Human World can be so exhausting sometimes so he thought he would just close his eyes and take a little nap when he suddenly shot up.

He couldn't see them but he felt their energy and slowly turned around breathing a sigh of relief. There out of the corner of his eye, he saw the dimwit detective walking towards him with a goofy smile plastered on his face. With a smirk Hiei turned around and closed his eyes just as the Yusuke came and took a seat beside his friend on the bench. They didn't say anything at first just enjoying being in the company of one another and the crisp fall breeze. "So how are things going?" Yusuke asked as he began to pull out a box of cigarettes and offering his dear friend one.

Hiei accepted the cigarette and after lighting it he took a long drag and began to tell Yusuke what had happened. How lately Kurama has been acting very strange and being very annoying. He told Yusuke about how Kurama was suddenly becoming more and more sensitive as the days went on and how this 'new' Kurama was driving him insane. With a little laugh the taller dark hair boy replied "Hiei you don't have to stay with him you know?" Hiei looked up at his friend with a small smile on his face. No one knew but Hiei and Yusuke had begun to grow closer after Koenma gave them their final mission. Hiei leaned his head on Yusuke's shoulder and sighed "I know but it's hard because I do have feelings for the fox….just lately they don't seem to be as strong as they use to be."  
Yusuke slowly rubbed his friend's arm and gently took his friend's chin in his hands so Hiei was looking right into his milk chocolate eyes. Hiei had felt this before…this desire he had felt it when he first kissed his beautiful fox. He closed his eyes as Yusuke slowly pulled his chin toward his lips giving Hiei a gentle peck on the lips. When Yusuke tried to pull away Hiei pulled him back and began to deepen the kiss, all thoughts about his rocky relationship with Kurama suddenly melting.

The past three days had been especially hard for Kurama. He was getting sick and began to get more warn out easily. However he pushed through the exhaustion and sickness and still went to help out at his shop. Of course it was hard to come home after a long stressful day and his love not being there. The red head had gotten use to his lover getting annoyed with him and leaving but this time felt…different. He didn't know what it was but this time he wasn't entirely sure if his love would come back home at all. He walked over to the fridge his stomach growling because he didn't have time to eat today because he was so busy with work. "Damn I guess I need to go to the grocery store" he said as he looked into the fridge and saw a few slices of cheese and some old milk. He closed the door and thought about calling in some take out but the thought of that made his stomach turn. So the red head decided he would take a bath and go to bed.

Hiei had left the park with the detective and they decided to grab some dinner at one of Yusuke's favorite diners. At first the fire demon resisted and said he should go back and see his fox but he was having such a good time that he decided to go with the human. As they were sat in a booth near the corner Yusuke reached out for Hiei's hand. With just a moment of hesitation the fire demon clasped his hand in the detective's and smiled to himself. 'Yusuke is right; I don't have to be with Kurama. Maybe I could be with someone else.' He looked up to his friend and noticed how his hair suddenly looked like it was turning a little green instead of its usual jet black appearance. Hiei shrugged it off and just attributed it to the weird lighting in this diner.

After dinner was finished and the detective paid for both of them they walked out hand in hand. Hiei feeling like he had never felt before allowed for the taller human to hold his hand as they walked down the somewhat dark street. Yusuke squeezed the fire demon's hand "So I am guessing you haven't told Kurama you're back right?" Hiei nodded. "Well how about you come stay with me for a night or two? Just to clear your head for a bit?" Hiei pondered on this for a little bit. It would be nice to hang out with Yusuke since he had not seen his friend in so long and the kiss they shared earlier at the park stirred something inside of the little demon. "Okay detective but only for a few days then I will return to my fox."

Yusuke smiled and knelt down just a little to place a sweet kiss on the fire demon's lips. He would finally get to spend a few days alone with the demon and prove to him that Kurama wasn't who he wanted. As they began the short walk back to Yusuke's place Hiei felt happier than he had in some time. "Maybe…" he thought, "Maybe Kurama wasn't who I was supposed to be with maybe I had it wrong." He let the cool night air hit his face and looked up at the detective and smiled knowing that for now in this moment he was truly happy.

Kurama was having a tough time sleeping that night so he decided it was best to get some work done. Even though it was getting late he decided the quick walk to 'Kurama's Flower Garden' would be worth it so he could get a head start on the next day. As Kurama neared his tiny shop he looked up and thought he noticed a familiar figure. "Hey that looks just like…" and he stood their frozen as one little tear slowly ran down his cheek. He saw his dragon and his good friend holding hands but the thing that hurt the most was seeing the kiss the two shared. Not wanting to be seen Kurama quickly turned and headed into the forest little did he know this wasn't just any forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurama ran until his legs could take him no more and fell to the ground letting out a frustrated cry. He ached physically and emotionally and his stomach had begun to bother him once again. As he slowly stood, he walked over to one of the giant oak trees and rubbed his hand against its rough exterior. "At least I will always have you guys" he said as the tears finally began to fall. He slumped down onto his knees and cried until he felt like there were no more tears left. "Why? What have I done to be hurt like this?" he whispered to no one in particular. After a few moments of collecting his thoughts he slowly stood and walked the way he remembered coming from.

After what felt like hours with an exasperated cry the fox realized he may not have remembered the way after all. He was so emotionally and physically exhausted that when he found an oak tree with a hollowed out trunk he laid down. "I'm only going to take a short nap and then I am going to get out of here." He said as a yawn escaped his mouth "just…a…quick…" and soon the worn out fox was fast asleep.

Hiei could not remember the last time he had actually enjoyed being in the Human World. Of course the raven haired detective played an essential role in him having such a tremendous time. He rolled over in the bed and saw that the digital clock read 4 am. He slowly slid out of the bed trying his best not to wake his bed partner and slowly put on Yusuke's shirt and walked out.

He walked into the kitchen grabbed a clean glass from the cabinets to get some water smiling all the while He set the water down at the kitchen table and sat looking out the window as he took slow sips. In the back of his mind he saw a flash of his fox's smile and suddenly was filled with guilt. Yusuke must have sensed Hiei's unhappiness because suddenly he was leaning against the door frame watching the smaller demon.

"What's wrong Hiei?" Yusuke said as he fixed himself a glass of water and grabbed a seat by his friend. Hiei looked up into those eyes, those beautiful _blue_ _eyes_ , and felt a calmness wash over him. He suddenly could not remember what had made him feel so upset in the first place. "Hn, whatever it was it doesn't matter now" Hiei said with his trademark smirk. "Well then," the detective said playfully, "I think someone is up for round two." Yusuke said as he pulled Hiei's hand back into the bedroom.

Kurama shivered as he began to regain his senses. "I am really cold I better turn up the heat" he thought as he began to walk towards the thermostat. That's when he realized that something felt wrong. The fox opened his eyes only to find he was naked with nothing but a chunky collar around his neck. "So sleeping beauty finally rises." Kurama would know that voice from anywhere, no matter how many times he thought he would be rid of it. Suddenly out of the shadows stepped the tall and lanky man. He came closer to Kurama and began to pet his silky red hair "My how I have missed this" he said taking a deep sniff of his hair.

"Why am I here? Let me go!" Kurama said with as much anger as he could muster up. Karasu only smiled and pulled out a whip and gave Kurama a few lashes on his bare back. With a painful cry the fox fell to the ground and clenched his teeth to stop the tears that were ever so close to falling. "I'd be careful if I was you fox…wouldn't want you or the little one becoming so disfigured!" Karasu said as kicked the fox in the face. Kurama could not believe this was happening, he had to get out of here and find Hiei. "Now there are going to be a few rules and if you disobey any then…well I guess you will just have to see!" Karasu said excitedly. The red head slowly looked up to the demon and growled out "go to hell" and Karasu smiled wider. "I knew it would be fun to break you." He raised the whip again and hit the defenseless fox several times across his back and ass until all he could see was the red head's beautiful blood.

"It's going to be so fun having you here as my slave" he said with a chuckle as he walked out of the room leaving the fox half conscious. Kurama laid on the cold stone floor for what felt like hours. Of course his captors had put wards up so the fox couldn't use his ki to help with the healing process. With this discovery in mind he decided to let sleep take him and slowly and painfully drifted off for as long as he could. When he next rose it had felt like days and the fox could still feel the ache in his back from being whipped so much. The collar had also cut into his neck and was beginning to form a little bruise.

He heard the door open and saw his captor once again but this time he was carrying a tray. "I have brought you something for you and the little one" Karasu said with a glint in his eyes "rest up tonight my fox because tomorrow the true fun begins." With that Karasu shut the door and locked it back. "My…little one?" Kurama looked down and almost passed out from shock, even though he had gone a few days without eating, there was definitely a little bump forming. "I'm pregnant? I'm pregnant with Hiei's baby?" the fox smiled and then quickly frowned as he recalled his current circumstances. This was why he was feeling so emotional and exhausted and even doing strange things. "Pregnancy brain…that must be why I burned those noodles!" he said with a small smile.

Slowly Kurama crawled over to were the demon had left the tray of food for the fox to eat. Upon inspecting the tray he saw a slice of old bread, a half rotten banana, and some sort of old meat. With a small sigh the fox picked up the meat and placed it on the bread and imagined he was having a delicious burger. After eating the sandwich and the non-rotten part of the banana Kurama looked around the room for some water. That's when he saw it and truly wanted to cry, the water was placed in the opposite corner just barely in reach. Kurama walked over and laid down and got as close to the water bowl as the chain would let him. He had never felt so humiliated in his life but his thirst won over his pride so he slowly drank from the bowl like a dog.

After his meal and some water he had the feeling of needing to pee. He was in a medium sized room and the only thing that was in there was a lamp and his water bowl. Realizing what this meant the fox found a corner and tried as quietly as he could to relieve himself. Once he finished he saw an old tattered blanket and used it to cover himself up. He looked down at the small bump and began to cry "I promise I'll get you out of here…even if it means sacrificing myself." He rubbed his stomach and slowly hummed until eventually he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The red head woke slowly the next morning and rubbed his stomach as he remembered his new found discovery. 'I will get out of here I promise" he whispered to his tummy. After using the bathroom Kurama took a little time to observe the room as much as he could. All he needed was something to give him some sort of indication as to where in the world he was. Unfortunately, as his back was turned Karasu startled the fox by whipping him twice on the back. This caused the fox to let out a painful whimper and fall to the ground.

"Good morning my fox! I have brought you and the little one some breakfast!" Karasu said has he put the tray on the ground. "I would eat up if I were you, you're going to need as much energy as possible" the demon said as he turned and walked out of the room, closing and locking the door as he went. Kurama slowly stood and walked over to the breakfast he had been given. As he looked at the plate he saw the somewhat fresh ham, a small piece of bread, and noticed a small plastic cup of pills. Puzzled the fox picked up the cup and under it he noticed a note that read 'prenatal medicines.' With a small smile Kurama took the cup over to where his new bowl of freshly water was kept.

Putting the pills into his mouth he stretched his arm out and scooped some water into his cup. He noticed the water was closer to him today and used the cup to take a few big swings of the refreshing treat. After finishing his very small breakfast and relieving himself he heard the footsteps coming towards the door. The door swung open and he saw Karasu holding a few candles and a red leather whip. "Well fox I decided to be nice since you are carrying my future baby" Karasu said as he lit the candle. "Your future baby?" the fox said shockingly as he watched Karasu light the candles. "Of course! Once you give birth I will have a live in slave and house keeper for the rest of your sad pathetic life."

With that Karasu grabbed the fox hard by the hair and pulled him up towards his face and planted a big kiss on his lips. Kurama tried to pull away but Karasu pulled on the collar and forced the kiss to deepen. Finally after what felt like forever the demon threw Kurama to the ground as the fox struggled to catch his breath. The red head wiped his mouth after the horrifying kiss and spit at Karasu's feet. The smirk on Karasu's face was suddenly replaced by anger as he grabbed the chain connected to Kurama's collar. "You want to be disobedient bitch? Then fine."

He slowly took the lit candle he and began to drip the hot wax down the fox's back. The red headed demon not expecting this began to scream in pain as his captor laughed. "Oh sweet fox…the fun has just begun" he said. After Karasu had used up his candle he grabbed the leather whip and slowly rubbed the marks on his fox's back. "Hm…I don't think you've had enough" he said as he suddenly struck the fox with his whip. Kurama let out a sharp cry but bit his lip so he would not cry. He looked up at Karasu and said in his most threatening voice "is that all you got?" Not missing a beat the demon looked down upon the naked fox and said "Not even."

Hiei had spent the last few nights with Yusuke and he honestly could not be happier. This morning before the other awoke he decided to sneak out and grab some coffee. As he was walking down the street to his favorite little doughnut shop he decided to take a little detour. While walking down the street he stopped in front of a building. It had a beautiful sign out front and he could see flowers inside beginning to wilt.

An old lady suddenly appeared behind him "Shame that the owner hasn't been by to open in a few days. He always had the most beautiful flower arrangements and was nice to look at too!" the lady shook her head and sighed as she walked off. Hiei felt oddly connected to this shop and looked up at the sign and read 'Kurama's Flower Shop' suddenly he remembered. He said he was only going to spend a night or two with Yusuke but how long had it been? How long has it been since he has seen his fox? The fire demon ran off in the direction of the house he shared with his lover leaving his coffee behind.

When he arrived he noticed that the fridge was empty and that the house looked completely untouched. Everything looked like it had been left out for a few days at least. Hiei checked all the rooms in the house but saw no sign of his fox. "What should I do?" he thought to himself when he suddenly heard the door open. "Kurama thank God I thought…" he stopped mid-sentence when he looked up to see the detective. Yusuke could tell Hiei was disappointed that it was him that walked through the door and not the fox. Hiei turned his back and began to think of what his next move should be. 'How weird that Yusuke shows up just as soon as I get here…I didn't even tell him that I had left.' Without saying so much of a 'hn' Hiei ran out the door and ran towards the portal that connected the Human World to Demon World. He knew he had fucked up big time and he needed to do everything to get his love back.

Kurama took deep breaths as he laid on the cold hard ground. He could feel the blood running down his legs and the various bruises forming across his body. 'At least he kept to his word and didn't hurt my baby' he said wincing as he rubbed his stomach. After Karasu had had his fill with the fox's body he smoked his cigarette. Of course since he was going to smoke this cigarette he would be using the red head's arm as his personal ash tray. Afterwards Karasu went and grabbed Kurama his dinner this time with more of his vitamins and a small bowl of fresh fruit.

The fox knew that even if he didn't survive at least his baby had a chance. He finished his dinner and slowly limped towards his water bowl. Using the same method as earlier he was able to get a few cups until he wasn't thirsty anymore. He slowly made his way back over to his usual spot and rubbed his belly. "I can't wait to meet you my little one" he said as he drifted off to sleep slowly feeding his baby as much energy as he could spare.


End file.
